


you smell so good tonight

by Arzani



Series: music is connecting them [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Teasing, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: Benn has been away for two weeks and when he's back, he gives Shanks what he needs. An outlet for all the stress and tension at work.





	you smell so good tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not used to write full pwp, so I hope this is okay.  
> Tumblr prompt for redbloodlady who wished "Is this a new perfume?"

When Benn stepped out of the bathroom, only a towel around his torso, Shanks couldn’t stop himself from walking straight towards him to envelop him into an embrace. The man looked absolutely stunning with his long, black hair falling loosely around his face, still slightly wet and shimmering in the dim light. His cheekbones wore a light stubble and his eyes, god, Shanks loved Benn’s eyes so much. They told stories, about the sea and the sky and his unyielding love. They were beautiful, Benn was beautiful and Shanks felt incredibly lucky to have the man at his side, in so much different ways.

“I love you,” he whispered into Benn’s ear. His chin rested on Benn’s naked shoulder, his arms had wrapped around the strong body. Silent laughter made the muscles in Benn’s back ripple and Shanks trailed down the lines they formed, wanting to feel all of them.

“I love you, too,” Benn mumbled and returned the hug with as much vigor, pulling Shanks – if possible – even closer. “Two weeks without you are too long.”

A sigh escaped Shanks’ throat when he felt Benn’s mouth trail kisses down his neck. Shuddering at the touch, he longed for the feeling of intimacy. Benn had been abroad, to meet a rock band, who were very famous in Down Under. They wanted to sign them for Red Force, get them out here and release their album with some extra features for their local market. To not fly approximately a day for one meeting only Benn had stayed for two weeks, checked out some newcomers and seen if there was a chance for some of their singers to chart in Down Under, as well. A lot of business that was very much necessary, and Shanks loved his job to the core, but right now all he wanted was to forget about it, and enjoy Benn and his body, his voice, his love, everything about him.

With each nip at his skin, each kiss of Benn, his arousal grew and Shanks’ pants became tighter. “God Benn,” he moaned and pressed his body flush to him, to tell him physically what he wanted, needed. His fingers dug into Benn’s back, piercing the skin, drawing a moan in return.

Benn’s nose rubbed the crook of his neck, while Benn’s long slender fingers snug up into Shanks’ red strands. They tugged slightly, the message clear. Without need of further invitation, Shanks tilted his head aside to give more space. By now all his blood had left his head, to pool low and lower, making him ache. Meanwhile Benn ran his nose over the exposed skin, until he reached Shanks’ shoulder. Without a warning he bit into it, and Shanks’ back arched. The groan he left loose was almost obscene, but he was too lost to care.

“You smell delicious,” Benn mumbled, like an explanation for the bite, as if Shanks really cared. “Is that a new perfume?” He even had the audacity to lick over the bite mark, making Shanks vibrate, his body strung tight like a bow, ready to fire.

“Mmh,” Shanks answered approvingly, unable to form a coherent reply. “You like it?”

“Very much. It makes me want to devour you,” Benn whispered into Shanks’ ear, filthy little words that promised so much, everything Shanks wanted, needed right now. He was painfully hard, the trousers he wore too tight, the press of Benn’s hands too less and if the other wasn’t fucking him any time soon, Shanks would go insane.

“Then do devour me!”

“Is that an order, capt’n?” Benn grinned and teased him with soft, too soft, drawn circles on his back, his fingers only brushing lightly through the fabric of Shanks’ shirt. Why did he still wear this damned thing anyway?

“Yes, fucking yes,” Shanks almost growled and rubbed himself against Benn like a cat. Then finally, finally, Benn gripped him by the arms and whirled him around. Little pants left him at being manhandled. It wasn’t Shanks’ favorite way of having sex, but sometimes he needed it. Just like now. Thankfully Benn could read in him like an open book.

“Lift your arms over your head,” was purred into his ear and without thought Shanks obliged. When his arms were stretched over his head, Benn reached for the hem of his shirt and lifted it, inch by fucking teasing inch over Shanks’ head. The brush of his fingers was deliberately done, slowly teasing Shanks and it drove him mad.

“Benn!” he hissed, impatient, but it only served Benn to stop.

“Tz, so impatient, capt’n, so needy for me. But you need to learn patience. Two long weeks without my cock. You should be able to wait for another few more minutes, before I fill you nice and good. Tell me you can,” he whispered, the smirk so audible Shanks knew it was there no matter he didn’t see it. All the while Benn had started to stroke his chest and a part of Shanks wanted to scream that, no, no, he couldn’t wait any more minute, but meanwhile he knew the pleasure would make up for it. Also, they would go nowhere with Benn in charge and him being resistant to what Benn had in store. His lover could be cruel, draw things out into madness if he wanted to and today Benn wanted. And Shanks needed. Needed so much.

“I can. Please, Benn!”

The last time he had begged, god, it was months, maybe even a year ago. So long ago, that Shanks had forgotten the thrill to give up all power and just let Benn lead, take what was given to him. As the CEO of their label he was constantly in charge, and no matter Benn was the most perfect deputy he could think of, it still took its toll. These two weeks without him had been stressful, and this was Benn’s way to release his tension. So Shanks’ complied, tried to relax against Benn’s broad chest. It was easy enough, because Shanks’ knew Benn’s body and mind like his own.

“So much better,” Benn said and resumed to running his nose over Shanks’ neck, took a deep breath and sighed into the skin. “So pliant under my hands.”

He continued to undress him, pulled the shirt over Shanks’ head to toss it aside and the coldness that brushed over Shanks’ upper body was a sweet contrast to the hot fingers that caressed every inch of exposed skin. It was a wonderful feeling, heady but marvelous. The way his heart beat rapidly in Shanks’ chest, he was sure Benn must feel the excitement that rushed through his veins like adrenaline. Sweet noises graced every touch.

“Tell me how you want me,” Benn continued to tease him, by asking those words in such a sweet, promising tone. Shanks shuddered, even more so when the buttons on his trousers were opened and the fabric was shoved down. With one foot, Benn opened Shanks’ legs a little wider, to run it up and down his thigh and rob Shanks of any sane thought.

“I asked you a question,” Benn pressed, this time with a huskier voice, deep and almost dangerous. It made Shanks buzz with wild uncontrolled arousal, and he pressed closer into Benn’s body, brushing his ass against Benn’s groin. The hard-on was undeniable through Shanks’ briefs, and his body longed for it. For Benn inside him.

“Take me,” Shanks panted, sought friction, but was denied by Benn’s strong hands at his hip when he tried to rub his ass against what he wanted the most. A whine left his throat. There was so much wild desire in him. “From behind. Please. Please!”

Something in him exploded, when suddenly a hand cupped him through his briefs, squeezed good and hard, which was added up by teeth grazing his neck. The slight pain felt so liberal, so wonderfully good.

 _“Please!”_ Shanks shouted, needed to contain himself to not come here and there. His body reacted, pressed into the touch. His feet lifted him up and his fingers reached for Benn, behind himself and dug fingernails into whatever skin he could find. He needed to breathe. Just breathe in and out. Remember it was necessary to survive. To drag this out until he was too sore to think, to miss, to be overwhelmed by all the work.

“You really do smell delicious,” Benn hummed, paused to take a deep breath and then added, “Get rid of this” – he let the waistband of Shanks’ briefs snap against his skin – “and get on the bed, on your hands and knees.”

It was an order Shanks was more than ready to fulfill and still it felt like a loss when Benn stepped away from him. Coldness seeped into his body, the warmth and proximity missed dearly in an instant. Yet, the anticipation pushed him into action. His eyes swept over their bed, so neatly made. All the sheet would be rumpled, sweaty through their actions, speaking of their love. Every fiber of Shanks’ being was so fixed on what was to come, that he needed the slight push of Benn’s hand and the soft, whispered “go”, fully out of character, to move. His heart burst with love at the touch, to experience Benn always knew what he needed and how.

When he focused back on reality, Shanks almost scrambled towards the bed. With a careless brush of hands, he got rid of the last piece of fabric, his briefs, and then crawled to the center of their double bed. It bordered on humiliation to present himself naked, on all fours, his cock heavy and hard between his legs, but with Benn it dropped to the right side of arousing. Benn would never use the vulnerability against him, only used it to serve and make him feel wonderful. Shanks knew that, trusted Benn with everything, his mind, heart and body. There was nothing he wasn’t ready to give the man.

The sheets felt soft under his hands, and Shanks fiddled with a fold to distract and calm himself. Benn took his time, but Shanks could hear him rustle. Facing the wall, he couldn’t see his lover, but he knew he was there. It was enough, and after a moment a soft thud was audible that was surely the towel. The mattress behind him dipped. His lids closed and Shanks sucked in a breath. When a hand started to cradle his ass-cheeks he released it with a soft sigh.

The touch alone felt marvelous, and anticipation built up in Shanks. Daydreams had given him an idea of what could happen right now, his mind had conjured images of what he hadn’t been able to have for two weeks. Now those desires would come to reality and Shanks craved them.

“You missed me, didn’t you?” Benn whispered, one hand still on his ass, the other trailing up his spine to the mark he had left. With his thumb, he pressed against it and Shanks almost hissed the “Yes!”

“Did you masturbate? Stroke your cock while you imagined it was my hand, or maybe my mouth?”

Benn’s voice was close to Shanks’ ear now, he felt the other man’s chest against his back. Trapped under Benn, Shanks couldn’t deny the effect it had on him. He gasped, rocked back slightly to cause friction, but a hand was almost instantly in his hair to grip the red strands tightly and hold Shanks in place. It was enough to still him, but he still whined, complied. “I imagined you’d fuck me, while I stretched myself.”

The confession drove warmth into Shanks’ cheeks, but it obviously had its effect on Benn too, because the man groaned and rocked his hips into Shanks. It drew a moan from both, Benn’s cock hard and pulsing against Shanks’ hole.

Teeth grazed over his skin, over the bite mark, and made Shanks shudder. When Benn nipped at Shanks’ ear, he had to close his eyes, take a deep breath. He hoped Benn wouldn’t drag this out too long, because he didn’t trust his arms and knees to not give in.

“You’re such a filthy boy, taking pleasure in what should only be touched by me. I should spank you as a punishment,” Benn murmured and goose-bumps appeared on his skin. No matter he didn’t like spanking, which Benn knew very well, the threat was enough to turn him on. And it did. Oh, how it did.

“Please, no, I’ll take what you give me, but don’t… Please, Benn!” Shanks writhed under the body that trapped him as much as it held him. Every touch sent flames through his veins and his cock was so hard, yet Benn hadn’t touched him there at all, and Shanks didn’t dare to reach for it. He wouldn’t trust his body to hold himself up with only one arm anyway.

It seemed like sparks ignited his skin, when Benn trailed one hand back down his spine, straightening himself to have better access. When he parted his ass-cheeks and played with the rim, Shanks moaned wantonly. “Please, Benn. Benn!”

“You want me there, don’t you?” Benn asked, accentuating very word with a little trust of his finger, a light tug, a soft tease. Shanks knew he must be leaking by now, and his mind was gone. All he did was want, and it was written over every last fiber. “Want me to take you and make you beg even harder for your release!?”

“Oh yes, please!”

Shanks was gone, he was so fucking gone already and Benn hadn’t even started. He could only beg and thrust his hips back to seek friction and let Benn play him. He knew how to. If Benn was the musician, Shanks was his instrument, ready to create the most beautiful, most pleasuring sounds for him.

“Well, as you beg so nicely,” he said and Shanks knew Benn smirked. It was audible in his voice, in the husky tone and it rippled through Shanks, from his toes to the tips of his hair. Every syllable of Benn’s words was a sweet pure blessing.

For a moment Benn’s hands were gone. A plop sounded, it could only be the lube, and the plopping sound built up just as much anticipation as had Benn’s words. Next Shanks felt a wet coldness at his ass-cheeks, and then a finger slid into him easily. Shanks sighed, blissfully. Finally, finally this was what he wanted. His body rocked back, tried to take the finger deeper, just how it had to be, but he was stopped, a firm hand at his hip, stilling his movement.

“I didn’t tell you could move,” Benn said, voice hard, but then his hand drew circles on his neglected skin, while the other pushed deeper, giving Shanks what he desired. It was thanked with soft little grunts. “Give up control, capt’n. Give it all to me, and I will turn it into pleasure for you.”

And how could he not hearing such sweet words, with such a promise at his hands? It was impossible to deny such an offer, so Shanks nodded, whispering “Take me.”

“I will, I promise,” Benn whispered in return, letting go of his dominant role just now, to reassure and calm Shanks. Then his deeper, more demanding tone was back, “But you have to learn patience.”

Patience was something Shanks was bad at. A concept he hated. Waiting for something he wanted drove him mad, this drove him mad, being separated from Benn drove him mad, but he endured, for the greater good and for the sake of their happiness. He waited and was rewarded with a second finger added to stretch him.

“So good for me, so tight, so hot,” Benn praised, and every stretch, every thrust pushed Shanks a little closer to this ultimate state of bliss. This time he was granted to rock his hips against Benn’s hand, and his body took the two fingers deeper. They pressed against his prostate and just as the pleasure surged through him, he shouted.

“God, Benn. So good. Oh fuck. Oh… yes!”

He was tense and strung like a violin’s string, and Benn was playing him. With every move of his hand Shanks sung, groaning and writhing, vibrating to emanate the finest tunes. He wanted to come so badly, but for this to never end. Sweat pooled in the small of his back, ran down his arms and thighs. His hips pushed back and back, against Benn’s fingers, which stretched him, loosened him up. Shanks opened for Benn like for no one else, so relaxed in their coupling, despite the roughness and headiness.

Pants and moans were all the sounds they danced to for a while, until Shanks couldn’t take it any longer. Somewhere between the moment his desire for Benn’s cock had robbed his sense of the surroundings and now, Benn must have added a third finger. He felt so full already and still not filled enough.

“Take me Benn,” he pleaded into the silence, and whined when Benn stopped. “No!”

Torturing slow, Benn removed his fingers and with each inch he slipped out, Shanks felt more betrayed. Only the promise of something better, something far more worthwhile stopped him from pushing his hips back, seeking the friction just a moment longer. With a pop the fingers slipped free, and Benn towered over him again, lining himself up, but remained from taking Shanks. Little puffs of breath stroked Shanks’ ear as Benn spoke and it was enough to make him groan frustrated.

“Benn!”

“Tell me what you want!” Benn demanded. His voice had dropped an octave lower, the tone deep and smooth, like dark silk. His long hair brushed Shanks’ shoulder, sending tingles through his body. Featherlight in contrast to the calloused hand on Shanks’ hip and the heat that radiated from Benn’s body. “Ask me to give it to you.”

Submission was one of the hardest feats for Shanks. Learned at an early age that he needed to care for himself or no one would, he rather took control of a situation. Never with force, but with charm and a smile, yet he gabbed at what was in reach, clung to the strings which steered the events of his life.

Benn however, Benn was his and he was Benn’s. They belonged to each other like no one had ever belonged in his life. Letting go of the strings meant to fall. Rather than admitting to it, Benn gave him the chance to spring head-first and Shanks did. Because Benn was his ocean, his sky and his wings. As soon as she sprang, he soared.

“Fuck me, Benn,” he panted, let go of his control to give it to his love and life, his soul. “Please, take me and fuck me hard and rough. Make me scream your name, Benn. Please, will you undo me like only you can?”

“Of course,” was whispered into Shanks’ ear and with a shove Benn was in him, ripped him in two. It felt so good, Shanks screamed, the pain minimal, part due to the thorough preparations and part due to the pleasure that consumed his mind. Every nerve was filled with it, a song only they could play in tandem.

A mere moment was granted Shanks to adjust, before Benn set into a quick and rough rhythm. Every other day this would have been too much, but not today. Today Shanks pushed his hips back eagerly, enjoyed the fingers that dug into his hips. Bruises would tell this had happened. A sore ass, that Shanks had a man at his side who knew his deepest secrets and most hidden wishes, brought them alive and gave them to him.

“Yes, Benn, yes. Just like… oh, yes, harder!” he moaned, knew it sounded wanton. It was okay, because Benn responded to his desperate sounds with the same fervor. Speeding up, Benn slammed their hips together, hitting just the right spot to make Shanks see stars. A hand in his hair pressed Shanks down, his ass lifted even higher while his face sunk into the cushions underneath him. Not that his arms would have been able to hold him up much longer. Not with the way Benn sighed Shanks’ name like it was a prayer. If this was their song, it was about worship.

When Benn’s left hand snuck around Shanks’ torso to stroke his cock in rhythm with his thrust, Shanks was lost. One, two hard strokes, a squeeze and Shanks came with a shout. His come spurted in thick, white ropes onto the sheets. All the while Benn guided him through his orgasm, held him in his violent shudders until he was empty. Deep in his bones Shanks knew the tension and stress was gone. What was left was exhaustion and the knowledge of Benn’s love and devotion.

“Don’t stop,” Shanks urged him on to continue his pace, when Benn slowed down, but was still hard in him. Now, as the heat had dropped, Shanks realized the throbbing hard cock in him, the slight tremor in Benn’s body, so close to his own release, but ready to resign for Shanks’ sake.

Straightening from his pressed down position, Shanks brought his back flush to Benn’s chest. Slick from the sweat, their skins connected in a way only sex allowed, and Shanks reached behind himself and Benn. Cupping Benn’s ass cheeks, he pressed him forwards, while he himself rocked into the thrust.

“Shanks,” Benn rasped, broken and hungry and Shanks encouraged him with his movements. Now he took the lead, but not for his own pleasure, but for Benn’s. Circling his hips sensually, he allowed Benn to fall into his body and just enjoy.

“Come for me, darling. Come in me,” Shanks said, smiling happily at the thought of providing to Benn’s needs as Benn had to his. This was what he treasured in their relationship, the constant push and pull that made them equal. The way he could receive but give, as well.

When Benn came, Shanks moaned in union with him. Love filled him, enveloped him like a blanket as Benn’s arms circled his waist. He felt Benn’s head drop on his shoulders, taking deep breath. Then he chuckled exhausted, but happily.

“It smells even better now,” Benn murmured, which made Shanks smile softly. This perfume would definitely stay.

Gently leading Benn down and tugging him close to his chest, Shanks settled the two of them into bed. With one hand, he pulled the blanket over their bodies, the other was draped over Benn’s side. With Benn’s chin on his hair, Shanks sighed.

“Thank you, Benn!” he mumbled into the skin at his mouth, sweaty and glistening and kissed it. As an answer, he was cradled in Benn’s arms and felt safe. Like he was finally at home, no matter Benn had been the one, who had been away. Now, it didn’t matter anymore.

“Always!”


End file.
